Loup y es-tu ?
by ChocOlive Flamous
Summary: UA Fantasy. Promenons-nous dans les bois, tant que le loup n'y est pas. Si le loup y était, il nous mangerait. Si le loup n'y est pas, il nous mangera pas ! Ou parce qu'il vaut mieux ne pas se fier aux apparences. Entre péripéties et rencontres fortuites, Kaku n'est pas au bout de ses surprises.
1. Le départ

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages à Eiichiro Oda. ChocOlive Flamous pour l'idée originale.

**Rating : **T

**Genre**** :** Fantasy, Adventure, Angst, Suspense, Hurt/Comfort, Drama et un zeste d'humour pour relever le tout !

**Nda ****:** _Bonjour (ou bonsoir), me voici avec un UA Fantasy, un projet longuement réfléchi. Ceux ou celles qui me lisent régulièrement auront certainement remarqué les clins d'œil à Seigneur des anneaux dans mes fics. En grande fan, je me suis attelée à l'écriture d'un projet mi-moyen-âge, mi fantasy, qui est une sorte d'hommage à Tolkien. N'allez pas comprendre par là que cette fic sera bourrée d'orcs, de trolls, d'elfes et j'en passe ! Loin de là. Je reprends, ici, les personnages de One Piece pour les caler dans un univers fantastique à ma convenance._

_Ha ! Une dernière chose. J'ai remarqué, à mon plus grand désarroi, que le fandom était de plus en plus envahi d'OC/Mary-Sue. Où sont les fics originales ? Les pairings loufoques et les intriques prenantes ? Je veux du magique ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis déçue lorsque je viens sur le fandom pour lire et me détendre et que je constate que la plupart des nouveautés sont des Mary-Sue-OCs. J'en viens à fuir dès que j'en vois une, ce qui est dommage car je suis certaine qu'il doit y avoir de très bonnes fics OCs. Mais voilà, trop c'est trop. C'était ma petite plainte de l'après-midi._

_Sur cette note, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les premières lueurs de l'aube n'étaient pas encore visibles dans le ciel. Les ténèbres régnaient encore dans le silence de la vallée. Une faible brise agitait les branches des arbres misent à nue par l'arrivée de l'automne. Les feuilles mortes se soulevaient en un ballet aérien avant de tapisser le sol de leur couleur ocre.

Malgré le froid, Kaku, jeune apprenti forgeron de son état, adorait cette période de l'année. Refermant la porte de sa chaumière avec douceur, il s'avança dans l'obscurité, un paquetage sur l'épaule. À chaque expiration, un petit nuage s'échappait de ses lèvres avant de s'évaporer dans l'air. Sous ses pas, les feuilles craquaient. Avec plaisir, il écouta ce son si caractéristique de l'automne.

Le jeune homme traversa la place du village en hâte, le froid lui mordait les joues, l'humidité engourdissait ses mains. Bientôt, l'écurie fut en vue. Son cheval, une belle jument à la robe marbrée, attendait dans son box, piaffant d'impatience. Elle avait senti l'arrivée de son maître et le faisait savoir.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Stormy », murmura l'apprenti, s'approchant de sa monture. (*)

Avec effort, Kaku posa son paquetage sur le muret qui délimitait la stalle. Derrière, Stormy s'agitait doucement d'anticipation. Réajustant son manteau de fourrure, le jeune homme s'empara d'une brosse dure et entreprit de décrasser la robe ambrée. Stormy ne bougea pas d'un pouce, fermant les yeux à demi. L'encolure, le garrot, le dos, la croupe puis les jambes, le poitrail… Tout y passa. Kaku aimait prendre le temps de s'occuper de son fidèle compagnon.

« Aujourd'hui, ma belle, tu ne vas pas labourer les champs. On part en voyage ! »

Redressant les oreilles, sa jument tourna sa grande tête vers lui, l'observant de ses grands yeux avant de lui souffler à la figure et de secouer la tête. L'apprenti ne l'avait jamais dit à personne mais il était certain qu'elle le comprenait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à curer ses sabots, Stormy redressa la tête, les oreilles aux aguets. Brusquement, elle commença à taper du sabot en renâclant furieusement, obligeant son maître à lâcher son cure-pied.

« Ho ! Doucement, Stormy ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme qui se précipita devant l'animal pour le calmer.

- Je vois que je la rends toujours aussi nerveuse... »

Surpris, Kaku se détourna de la jument une seconde pour voir le nouveau venu… et eut juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté avant que le cheval ne charge le visiteur en hennissant de fureur. Pas impressionnée pour un sou, la silhouette ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsque Stormy s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, bloquée par la barrière métallique qui fermait la stalle. Furieuse, elle renâclait bruyamment, tentant de chasser l'intrus.

« … et qu'elle me déteste toujours autant. »

Plaqué contre le mur, Kaku eut l'étrange impression que l'équidé faisait barrière entre lui et son visiteur. Mais il chassa vite ce sentiment.

« Bonjour, Lucci. Tu es bien matinal, aujourd'hui – Stormy, ça suffit ! – l'aube ne pointe pas encore », remarqua l'apprenti forgeron en poussant sa jument sur le côté avec effort.

Avec mauvaise volonté, son compagnon à quatre pattes consentit enfin à se bouger, non sans exposer sa croupe au nouveau venu. Derrière le col de son manteau de fourrure, Lucci esquissa un sourire devant l'attitude de l'équidé. C'est fou comme cette jument savait se faire comprendre.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? s'enquit Kaku, reprenant son nettoyage.

- Te parler de ton voyage. »

Le jeune roux soupira discrètement. Soulevant l'un des sabots postérieurs, il le cala entre ses genoux et tourna le dos à son visiteur, raclant le dessous avec méticulosité. Un crissement s'éleva en une note claire dans le silence de la nuit.

« On en a déjà parlé. Mon maître est malade, je me suis porté volontaire pour apporter le colis au Roi. Je tiendrai mes engagements.

- Je ne suis pas là pour te faire changer d'avis… Je sais bien que c'est inutile.

- Alors quoi ? s'impatienta le cadet en troquant le cure-pied contre une selle.

- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est l'itinéraire que tu as pris.

- Je ne le changerai pas non plus. Nous avons déjà deux jours de retard sur la livraison. Passer à travers la forêt de Lobby est le moyen le plus rapide pour m'assurer d'arriver dans les temps. Et tu le sais. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux compères. Lucci observa l'apprenti harnaché Stormy. Ses gestes étaient précis et experts. Lorsque Kaku eut fini de placer la bride et le mors, il attrapa son paquetage contenant le colis ainsi que quelques couvertures et les attacha soigneusement à l'arrière de la selle. Après avoir vérifié les attaches, il s'occupa de ses sacs de provisions, sous l'œil scrutateur de son spectateur.

« Kaku, le Roi est quelqu'un de bon. Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en tiendra rigueur si tu arrives avec un jour ou deux de retard. Le col est une route plus…

- Plus longue, le coupa l'apprenti.

- Oui… mais plus sûre. »

Faisant la sourde oreille, le cadet attrapa son arc et son carquois qu'il balança sur son épaule puis s'empara des rênes de sa jument et lui fit faire demi-tour avant de soulever la barre métallique, leur laissant libre passage. Lucci s'écarta légèrement au passage de Stormy et, restant à bonne distance de l'équidé, suivit l'apprenti dehors.

L'air s'était sensiblement rafraîchit, les premières lueurs pointaient timidement leur nez, teintant l'horizon de couleurs pastelles. Kaku se frictionna les mains, soufflant dessus par intermittence. Il remonta ses chausses en peau sur ses guibolles, le froid se frayant un chemin par-dessous son manteau.

À la limite du village, il monta sur son cheval, qui piaffa d'excitation, et cala ses pieds dans les étriers.

« Tu ne changeras pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Aucunement.

- Dans ce cas… »

Curieux, le cavalier jeta un œil en direction de son interlocuteur. Il eut juste le temps de lever la main pour réceptionner un objet volant non-identifié qui émit un tintement clair à son contact. Baissant les yeux, Kaku reconnut le médaillon que son ami portait constamment autour du cou. Une croix dont les extrémités se terminaient par des sphères. Lorsqu'il l'approcha de son visage, le cadet crut voir une lueur bleutée s'échapper du médaillon. Fronçant les sourcils, il passa une main sur ses yeux avant de reporter son regard sur le collier. Plus rien… Cela devait être un effet des rayons du soleil…

« Garde ceci sur toi. Il te protégera des dangers.

- Pas la peine. Stormy est plus efficace que n'importe quelle amulette, assura son vis-à-vis.

-… Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse tenir tête à la Bête.

- Seigneur Dieu, pas toi aussi ! souffla l'apprenti, exaspéré. Ces histoires de Bête ne sont que des affabulations, tu le sais. Des contes pour effrayer les marmots, le soir avant d'aller dormir.

- J'espère pour toi que tu as raison. La forêt que tu t'apprêtes à traverser est son domaine. »

Ne relevant pas la mise en garde, Kaku fit mine de vouloir rendre l'amulette, mais Lucci secoua la tête de droite à gauche, lui intimant de la garder.

« Porte-la toujours sur toi. Prudence est mère de Sûreté…

-… Un homme averti en vaut deux, récita le cadet. Oui, je sais. Je le connais par cœur, à force.

- Avec ton itinéraire, il te faudra trois jours pour gagner la grande ville et le palais. Une journée sera nécessaire pour traverser la forêt de Lobby. Tâche d'y entrer à l'aube et d'en ressortir avant le crépuscule. »

Stormy, impatiente, secoua la tête de haut en bas, grattant la terre humide de son sabot. Le jeune roux avait de plus en plus de mal à la garder en place. Sentant le départ imminent de son compagnon, l'aîné lui prodigua ses derniers conseils.

« Peu de personnes le savent puisque beaucoup évite cette forêt mais… il y a deux chemins possibles. Lorsque tu arriveras à l'intersection de Poplar et de Seven, dirige-toi vers le nord. À l'orée de la forêt, tu auras le choix entre la Passe du Loup et le Guet du Léopard…

Attentif, Kaku mémorisa les indications. Instinctivement, il savait que Lucci lui livrait de précieuses informations.

-… Veille à prendre la seconde entrée, celle de l'est, continua l'aîné, sérieux. La route qui passe à travers cette partie de la forêt est légèrement plus longue – il vit le cadet se renfrogner à ces mots – mais beaucoup plus sûre. Promets-moi que tu ne prendras pas l'autre. »

L'apprenti se gratta la joue, déviant le regard. S'il pouvait gagner la moindre parcelle de temps, il n'était pas contre…

« Kaku...

- D'accord, d'accord ! Je te le promets.

- Tu me promets quoi ? fit Lucci, plissant les yeux.

-… Je te promets que je n'emprunterai pas la Passe du Loup, bougonna le jeune cavalier après un léger silence. Content ? »

Ce dernier souffla faussement d'exaspération lorsqu'il avisa le petit sourire de son interlocuteur. Il ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Lucci lui fit une étrange recommandation.

« Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, ne quitte jamais le sentier.»

Perplexe, l'apprenti hocha cependant la tête, signe qu'il avait compris. Considérant la discussion close, il donna un léger coup dans les flancs de sa jument qui se hâta d'avancer avant que son cavalier ne change d'avis. Sans un regard en arrière, il s'éloigna peu à peu, sa silhouette se découpant sur l'horizon à peine éclairé.

* * *

(*) _Stormy_ est le nom d'une femelle zébrule, née en 1997 aux États-Unis, issue d'un croisement entre un zèbre et une jument de race quarter horse.

_Pour ceux qui me suivent, je pense que vous avez noté le comportement inhabituel de Lucci (à entendre par là que ce n'est pas de cette façon que je le dépeint en temps ordinaire). Sachez simplement que son caractère prévenant et aimable est volontaire de ma part, vous comprendrez pourquoi au dernier chapitre de ce projet. Mais je ne vais pas en dire plus pour le moment ! _

_En ce qui concerne l'univers de cet écrit, sachez qu'a peu près tous les personnages de One Piece y sont repris. Maintenant, il n'est pas dit que leur statut dans le manga soit le même ici. Sauf peut-être pour les plus importants. Disons simplement que les méchants (pour certains), dans cette fic, sont considérés comme les gentils dans le manga._

_Bien, j'espère que ce projet vous plaira o/ Une petite note pour ceux/celles qui ont lus "Waiting". Sachez que j'ai trois chapitres d'avance sur les cinq prévus. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur que pour mon 3S, j'ai donc pris un peu d'avance ! Si vous avez aimé, que vous souhaitez en lire plus, un mot, même petit, sera le meilleur moyen de m'en assurer. Vos reviews sont ce qui me boost ! _


	2. Une rencontre musclée

**Nda :** _Olive POWAA ! Bien le bonjour, bien le bonsoir, lecteurs et lectrices. o/ Cela faisait deux semaines que je n'ai pas pu écrire et je compte bien rattraper mon retard. J'ai le clavier qui me démange et un tas de nouvelles idées pour nos petits amis assassins. Et pas qu'eux ! En exclusivité pour vous, sachez qu'un petit MarcoxPell va bientôt paraître dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, résultat d'un défi de MogowKo (j'en ai bavé!). Ainsi qu'un SmokerxAokiji, OS cadeau pour Mlle gloups.  
_

_Ceci mis à part, comment vous-portez vous en cette froide période d'hiver ? Moi, je suis contente, je vais pouvoir dormir \o/ Haaa... *sourire niais* Personnellement, j'ai déjà fêté Noël chez moi et j'ai eu la surprise de recevoir des produits de bain à base... d'olives ! C'est-y pas beau ça ? Non ?... Bah, moi, j'aime bien..._

_Allez, sur ce, c'est parti ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Son corps se balançant au rythme de la démarche de sa jument, Kaku regarda le paysage défilé. Rien à l'horizon. Une pluie fine et drue avait commencé à tomber, obligeant le jeune cavalier à se couvrir de sa cape en peau de loup. Le mauvais temps avait fait chuter la température et avait rendu le sentier boueux, ralentissant leur progression de manière bénigne, mais contrariante pour l'apprenti. Stormy pataugeait dans la boue, envoyant des gerbes sur son passage. Elle renâclait à chaque bruit de succion que provoquaient ses sabots.

Après une heure, l'estomac de Kaku ne tarda pas à se manifester, aussi il fouilla dans sa sacoche avant d'en sortir une miche de pain au miel. Il l'avait fait avant de partir et malgré la fraicheur du matin, le pain était encore tiède. Il mordit dedans, humant avec délice les embruns qui s'en dégageaient. Son repas frugal englouti, il se lécha les doigts, réajustant sa cape par la même occasion.

L'apprenti se redressa sur sa selle et, une main en visière, scruta l'horizon. D'après ses prévisions, le croisement qui le mènerait à la forêt de Lobby ne devait plus être très loin. Kaku pesta tout bas : la présence des nuages avait diminué la lumière ambiante, si bien qu'il faisait trop sombre pour voir à plus d'une trentaine de mètres. D'autant plus que le soleil n'était pas encore très haut dans le ciel.

Fouillant dans sa sacoche de selle, Kaku en sortit une longue-vue ouvragée. C'était un formidable outil qu'il avait trouvé sur un étal d'un marché itinérant qui passait dans son village en de rares occasions. Elle lui avait coûté une fortune mais à aucun moment il n'avait regretté son achat. Elle se composait d'un tube de cuivre dont l'une des extrémités était plus petite que l'autre. Sur le dessus, un trou y avait été perforé et grâce à un système d'attaches innovant, un cristal y avait été encastré. Poli de différentes manières sur ses faces, le cristal permettait de changer le niveau de portée de la longue-vue selon qu'on le tournait vers la droite ou la gauche. Très pratique !

« Oh, oh ! Tout doux, Stormy… Arrête-toi. »

Tirant légèrement sur les rênes, Kaku plissa les yeux. Il avait vu quelque chose bouger. Regardant une seconde fois dans la longue-vue, il scruta le sentier en amont. Fronçant les sourcils, il jura derrière le col de son manteau. Il venait de voir un groupe d'hommes, assis sur le bord du sentier. Vu leur dégaine, ils n'étaient certainement pas là pour converser. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il s'agissait de brigands.

Par chance, ils ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué, la pluie aidant. Longue-vue en main, il chercha un autre passage susceptible de le mener à bon port. Juste avant le petit groupe, un peu sur la droite, il repéra une formation rocheuse qui lui permettrait de passer à côté des bandits sans qu'ils ne soupçonnent sa présence.

Décidé, Kaku rangea son outil dans sa besace et continua son chemin. Il devait atteindre les rochers avant que les hommes ne l'aperçoivent. Après ça, il lui suffirait de contourner le groupe, à l'abri des regards, derrière la roche. S'il se faisait repérer avant… L'apprenti forgeron tressaillit. Il n'osait même pas y songer.

« Stormy, c'est le moment de me prouver que tu peux être aussi silencieuse qu'un chat. »

La jument secoue la tête de haut en bas, ralentissant la cadence. Le jeune homme, dans un souci de discrétion – enfin, autant qu'on peut l'être avec un cheval – se coucha sur sa selle. Il comptait les mètres qui le séparaient des rochers avec nervosité. En se rapprochant, il put détailler le groupe avec précision. Ils étaient trois. Avec surprise, il discerna une silhouette féminine parmi eux. Une femme brigand, voilà qui était plutôt rare.

Heureusement pour lui – Dame Chance n'était pas trop dure avec lui, ce matin – aucun d'eux ne pensa à se retourner pour jeter un œil sur le sentier. Si bien que Kaku atteignit les rochers sans encombre. Soufflant de soulagement, il se redressa sur sa selle. La seconde d'après, une ombre se jetta sur lui, le catapultant de sa monture avec violence. Il entendit Stromy pousser un hennissement de frayeur. Pris au dépourvu, l'apprenti atterrit lourdement sur le sol rocheux, à plat ventre. Le choc fut tel qu'il lui coupa la respiration, une vive douleur se répercuta dans ses côtes. Son arc tomba de son épaule et roula plus loin, tandis que ses flèches s'échappaient de son carquois et s'éparpillaient au sol en un grand fracas.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'il sentit un poids sur son dos. Une main lui agrippa les cheveux avec force à travers sa capuche et, bientôt, le tranchant d'une lame menaça sa gorge. Étourdi, il comprit au martèlement du sol que le petit groupe se précipitait dans sa direction. Paniqué, Kaku tenta de se défaire de la poigne mais abandonna bien vite en sentant la lame s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

« _Nom d'une mule ! Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant ! » _se morigéna-t-il intérieurement.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit la femme de tout à l'heure maîtriser son cheval tandis que les deux hommes s'approchaient de lui. Le premier portait un chapeau assez étrange qui lui recouvrait les yeux. Malgré sa situation catastrophique, Kaku se demanda comment il pouvait marcher droit.

Le second, quant à lui, possédait une coiffure très… originale. Des médaillons pendaient à ses oreilles. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient cachés derrière une paire de lunettes tout aussi excentrique. La femme qui s'occupait de son cheval avait l'air d'être la plus normale des trois, avec ses cheveux d'ébène et ses grands yeux onyx. Il nota qu'ils portaient des vêtements entièrement faits de peau et de fourrure.

« _Des nomades_ », comprit-il.

Sur son dos, le quatrième individu ne semblait pas décider à le lâcher. Kaku grogna de douleur lorsque celui-ci raffermit sa prise sur ses cheveux.

« Hé ! Doucement, espèce de brute ! s'indigna le captif.

- Tiens, tiens… Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? Un espion ? s'enquit le type au chapeau en ramassant son arc.

- Pas très discret pour un espion, si tu veux mon avis.

- On va tout de suite le savoir », assura l'inconnu qui le tenait en respect.

Au ton employé, Kaku comprit sans peine que c'était lui, le chef du groupe. En retrait, la femme observait avec attention. Sa capuche lui fut retirée d'un coup sec, laissant le loisir aux quatre individus d'observer son visage. Il sentit la pluie fine commencer à imbiber ses cheveux et dévaler la pente de ses joues.

«… Depuis quand le Banni engage des gosses dans son armée ?

- Je ne suis pas un gosse, s'offusqua Kaku, piqué au vif. J'ai déjà passé vingt moissons. »

Les nomades l'ignorèrent, reprenant le fil de leur conversation. Étrangement, il se sentit très vexé.

« Il doit avoir besoin de sang frais.

- Lâche-le, Wiper, intervint la femme en se rapprochant.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ça ! On ne sait absolument rien de cet étranger.

- Ça suffit, Wiper ! Si ce gamin est un espion, je veux bien me couper les ailes ! s'emporta l'inconnue, excédée. Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de voir des ennemis partout!»

À ces mots, Kaku releva la tête vivement, remarquant à peine qu'il venait de s'entailler la peau de quelques millimètres. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la jeune femme, et plus particulièrement sur les petites protubérances qui dépassaient de son dos. Muet de stupeur, il regarda avec émerveillement les petites ailes d'un blanc immaculé s'agiter faiblement. Elles détonnaient complètement dans l'environnement sombre. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas les remarquer ?

D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule à en posséder. Les autres aussi. À cette constatation, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul peuple doué du don des oiseaux. Il reporta son attention sur la femme lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui. Se stoppant à quelques pas, les mains sur les hanches, elle semblait défier du regard celui qui le maintenait en joue, le dénommé Wiper, s'il avait bien suivi.

« Wiper… »

Kaku entendit l'interpellé soupirer de frustration avant de se lever. De nouveau libre de ses mouvements, le jeune roux se releva prestement, se massant les côtés d'une main, et remit sa capuche en place. Il put enfin détailler celui qui avait passé une grosse partie de la conversation sur son dos. Plutôt musclé, il était armé d'une lance et exhibait un tatouage impressionnant sur la partie gauche de son visage. Ses cheveux, d'une longueur impressionnante pour un homme, étaient rassemblés en une tresse épaisse. Son air patibulaire ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Désolée pour cette rencontre… un peu musclée. Moi, c'est Laki. »

L'apprenti se détourna en direction de la jeune femme, quittant l'étrange énergumène des yeux. Son attention fut bien vite attirée par la petite paire d'ailes, ravivant sa curiosité.

« Vous êtes… des guerriers Shandias ? »

En retrait, le dénommé Wiper l'observait d'un œil mauvais. Quant à l'homme au chapeau, celui dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, il s'amusait à bander son arc, sous l'œil réprobateur de son chef. Celui aux lunettes, en revanche, ne semblait pas plus concerné par la situation.

« Exact, sourit Laki. Et toi, tu es… ?

- Ho ! Heu, Kaku ! Je m'appelle Kaku. »

Le sourire de la jeune Shandia s'agrandit. Sans savoir pourquoi, Kaku se sentit intimidé. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait des représentants de ce peuple et il n'avait entendu parler d'eux qu'à travers des contes.

« Ça va, on vous dérange pas ? pesta le chef.

- Non, pas du tout », répondit candidement l'apprenti.

Wiper plissa les yeux et le foudroya du regard tandis que Laki pouffait discrètement. Kaku pensa subrepticement que si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait sans nul doute mort, mort et re-re-mort. Sans un mot, le chef se détourna de lui avant de s'éloigner. D'un coup de menton impérieux, il enjoignit les deux autres à le suivre.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? s'enquit le plus jeune.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui. Il est bougon mais pas méchant… dans le fond. »

Kaku nota l'hésitation mais n'en fit pas cas.

« Juste un peu colérique. »

Détournant la tête, il vit le type au chapeau s'approcher d'eux. Avec un sourire d'excuse, le Shandia lui rendit son arc.

« Je suis Braham. Très bel arc. »

Sans un mot de plus, il partit rejoindre ses deux compères, derrière les rochers. D'un mouvement leste, l'apprenti remit son arc sur son épaule. Il se sentait mieux comme ça !

« Un coup de main ? »

Haussant les sourcils, il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui pointait le sol du doigt. Il baissa le regard. Ha oui… Les flèches… Relevant la tête, il offrit un sourire contrit à la Shandia. Ils commencèrent le ramassage. La pluie avait cessé.

Lorsque toutes les flèches eurent regagnées son carquois, Kaku s'approcha de sa jument, qui n'avait pas bougée d'un pouce, se contentant de tapoter le sol de son sabot. Attrapant les rênes, il tira Stormy à sa suite, suivant Laki qui lui faisait signe. Il enleva sa capuche, désormais inutile.

« On peut pas dire que tu m'aies été d'un grand secours, toi. L'amulette est plus efficace. »

Il se prit un coup de tête dans le dos.

« Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec ton cheval, remarqua Laki.

- Seulement l'air, alors. C'est une vraie tête de mule. »

Second coup de tête.

« Elle a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier, s'amusa la jeune femme.

- J'ai recueilli Stormy alors qu'elle était encore une pouliche. Elle venait de perdre sa mère, tuée par un braconnier. Cela n'a pas été facile de l'apprivoiser au début. Elle était sauvage et n'avait jamais eu de contact avec les Hommes. »

Stormy lui grignota affectueusement l'oreille. Nostalgique, Kaku narra ses souvenirs, alors qu'ils gagnaient le camp des Shandias, de l'autre côté des rochers. Laki l'écoutait avec attention, curieuse d'en apprendre plus.

« Tu sais, j'ai remarqué que son caractère est très similaire au tien.

- Ha bon ? s'étonna l'apprenti.

-Tête de mule et impétueuse…

La jeune femme se rapprocha du cavalier, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

-… mais très douce. »

La Shandia se rapprocha un peu plus, collant presque le jeune homme. Ce dernier, le rouge aux joues, détourna le regard en se massant la nuque, une tentative pour masquer son malaise. Derrière, Stormy avança brusquement, se mettant entre son maître et Laki et piaffa après la jeune femme.

« Et surtout très protectrice ! » ria la Shandia.

Arrivés à destination, ils remarquèrent que les trois autres rangeaient le camp et repliaient les tentes.

« On plie baguage, leur lança Wiper par-dessus son épaule. Il est temps de lever le camp.

- Wiper, nous n'avons même pas déjeuné !

- Tu déjeuneras sur le chemin. On a de la route à faire. »

Braham, qui passait à côté d'eux, haussa les épaules, fataliste. Quand le chef avait une idée en tête, difficile de le faire changer d'avis. Laki soupira discrètement et se massa les tempes. Jetant un œil à Kaku, elle laissa échapper une exclamation avant de l'empoigner par le bras et de le tirer à sa suite, sous l'œil réprobateur de Wiper. Pris au dépourvu, l'apprenti lâcha les rênes de sa jument et se laissa faire. Elle se dirigea vers une pile de sac avant d'en fouiller le contenu et d'en sortir un pot en terre cuite.

« Lève la tête. »

Le jeune cavalier obéit, sans protester. Il sentit deux doigts sur son cou, accompagnés d'une désagréable sensation de froid. Sa gorge le picota légèrement. Une odeur âcre lui monta au nez.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Pas touche, ordonna-t-elle en chassant la main trop curieuse. C'est un onguent. Il va t'aider à cicatriser. Tu t'es fait une belle estafilade quand tu t'es redressé, tout à l'heure. »

Ah… C'était ça, la sensation poisseuse qu'il sentait dans son cou. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il s'était entaillé sur la lance. Le nez en l'air, il devina au son qu'il entendait que Laki avait refermé le pot.

« Ne bouge pas.

- À vos ordres, Mademoiselle.

- Madame, s'il te plaît. »

Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, le sourire discret orner les lèvres de la jeune femme. Dans son dos, Stormy hennissait d'une manière étrange, par saccade. Kaku aurait juré que c'était un rire. Il entendit la Shandia farfouiller dans les sacs avant qu'elle ne revienne vers lui.

« Vous vous rendez où ? s'enquit subitement le cadet, curieux, tandis que Laki passait une bande de lin autour de son cou.

- Ce qu'on peut bien faire ne te regarde pas, maugréa Wiper, non loin.

- Désolée, nous sommes en mission, chuchota la Shandia, en s'écartant. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que nous passons par la forêt de Lobby. »

Le cœur du jeune apprenti fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Baissant la tête, il fit un tour d'horizon du petit groupe qui finissait d'empaqueter leurs baguages. Se pourrait-il… ?

« Vous ne vous rendriez pas à... Barna, par hasard ? »

Le silence s'abattit sur les guerriers, tous l'observèrent. Visiblement, il venait de faire mouche. Wiper le considéra avec suspicion. S'emparant de sa lance, il s'approcha dangereusement de Kaku et pointa son arme sur ce dernier, les yeux plissés.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

Avec lenteur, l'apprenti écarta la lance du bout de l'index.

« Simple déduction. Je m'y rends aussi. »

Le jeune roux soupira de lassitude devant la méfiance manifeste du chef.

« Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Je suis un simple voyageur. »

Wiper l'observa droit dans les yeux, semblant chercher toute trace de mensonge dans les iris couleur terre. Après un instant, il se détourna en marmonnant, lâchant ce qui ressemblait fort à un : « _J'espère pour toi que ça le restera_ ». La tension de l'air s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était venue et chacun reprit son travail. Les Shandias rassemblèrent leurs affaires au centre de ce qui fut leur camp, sous l'œil curieux de Kaku. Un détail lui sauta aux yeux, comme une évidence.

« Vous voyagez à pied ? Avec tous ces paquets ?

- Penses-tu ! Bien sûr que non. On n'aurait pas tenu trois jours, lui sourit Laki, amusée par son incrédulité.

- Mais… Je ne vois pas vos chevaux.

- C'est parce qu'on en n'a pas. »

Autour, les Shandias semblèrent beaucoup s'amuser de la confusion du plus jeune. Exception faite de Wiper, qui faisait toujours la tête. La jeune femme posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, enjoignant l'apprenti à se taire. Après quoi, elle se tourna vers les fourrés qui bordaient l'autre côté de la route et siffla trois notes claires qu'elle répéta par deux fois. Attentif, Kaku épia les buissons à la recherche de… de… En fait, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

Lentement, une créature, telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vue, sortie des fourrés. D'abord sa tête puis une patte, une autre patte et enfin le reste de son corps. Trois autres créatures identiques sortirent à leur tour, suivant la première. Ébahi, il regarda les étranges spécimens qui ne ressemblaient ni à des chevaux, ni à des vaches. Et encore moins à des mules !

« C'est la première fois que tu en vois ? » remarqua Braham, qui souriait largement en avisant le plus jeune.

Incapable de dire un mot, ce dernier se contenta de hocher faiblement la tête. Les quatre spécimens qui se tenaient devant lui dépassaient son imagination. Ils dominaient Stormy d'une bonne tête, qui n'était pourtant pas réputée pour être petite.

Leur tête massive, pourvue d'un long bec coloré, pendait au bout d'un long cou. Deux protubérances dépassaient du haut de leur crâne, semblables à des cornes. À la différence que celles-ci étaient arrondies à leurs extrémités et qu'elles étaient disposées dans l'axe du bec. Les pattes, musculeuses au possible, étaient pourvues de serres acérées. Quant au pelage… Ce n'était pas des poils comme il l'avait cru, au premier abord. Non, avec stupéfaction, il se rendit compte que le corps de ces créatures était couvert de plumes. Et ce n'était pas tout ! De part et d'autre des flancs, une petite paire d'ailes se balançait au rythme de leur démarche. Comme des oiseaux… De _très_ grands oiseaux…

La voix cristalline de Laki le sortit de sa contemplation.

« On les appelle les South Bird, les oiseaux trotteurs de Jaya.

- Ils sont… impressionnants. Mais… pourquoi regardent-ils tous vers la gauche ? »

Si leur allure générale était déjà quelque chose de pas banal en soi, leur synchronisation l'était toute autant. La Shandia s'approcha de l'oiseau qui arborait des plumes d'un bleu pétard. C'était le seul de cette couleur. Les trois autres avaient un plumage carmin. « _Pas très discret, tout ça »_, songea Kaku.

« C'est une particularité des South Bird, intervint Wiper pour la première fois. Quoiqu'il se passe, ils pointeront toujours leur bec vers le sud. Vers leur foyer. »

Il marqua une pause tandis qu'il caressait les plumes carmines de sa monture. Durant un instant, Kaku sembla déceler une lueur de tristesse dans le regard habituellement dur du chef Shandia. Sa voix s'était faite moins cassante, aussi.

« Peu importe la distance, reprit-il. C'est un besoin instinctif.

- Cela ne vous pose pas de problèmes quand vous les montez ?

- On a appris à faire avec. »

La discussion close, Wiper commença à charger ses paquets sur son oiseau. Son regard d'acier était revenu. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant que les oiseaux ne soient harnachés. Remontant sur Stormy, l'apprenti forgeron remarqua que la selle qu'ils utilisaient était sensiblement différente d'une selle classique. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire.

Une fois les nomades en selle, le chef se tourna vers eux, son oiseau croassa paresseusement en secouant la tête. Lance en main, il observa ses compagnons tour à tour.

« Bien, en route. »

Cahin-caha, ils se mirent en marche sous les croassements de leur monture respective. Immobile, Kaku les regarda s'éloigner. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Devait-il les suivre ou pas ? Il n'eut pas le temps de creuser la question plus avant, Wiper décida pour lui. Ce dernier s'arrêta, laissant les autres prendre de l'avance. Il le regarda de biais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Et bien… Je pensais…

- On va au même endroit. J'vais pas t'interdire de prendre le même chemin que nous. Ce serait un comble !

-… Merci, fit le jeune cavalier, un sourire lumineux sur le visage.

- Ôte-moi ce sourire de ta face, bougonna le guerrier en détournant le regard. Ramène-toi, on n'a pas toute la journée ! »

Wiper talonna sa monture, rattrapant les autres. Kaku aurait juré avoir vu des rougeurs sur les joues du chef. Il sourit derrière le col de sa veste. Il commençait à cerner le personnage.

« Kamakiri, tu gardes la crevette à l'œil ! »

Ou peut-être pas...

* * *

_Et c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! Je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite de cette aventure épique o/ Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, j'ai gardé quelques petits détails intacts du manga, comme le peuple des Shandias et j'en ai remaniés d'autres à ma convenance._

_Une critique ? Une faute d'orthographe ? Une suggestion ? Ou encore un simple petit mot ? La petite case juste en bas est là pour ça._


End file.
